


Perder

by lasobrina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Después de Escándalo en Belgravia, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sólo diálogo, de amigos a amantes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasobrina/pseuds/lasobrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿Es una perspectiva tan horrible? Estar conmigo, me refiero. Sé que no soy un ejemplo modélico de relaciones de ninguna clase, pero tú... ¿estás a gusto? ¿Siendo amigo mío?"</p><p>Traducción de un fic sencillo pero muy recomendable, que respeta la forma de expresarse y el carácter de los dos personajes. Sólo diálogo entre Sherlock y John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/gifts).
  * A translation of [Losing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/970963) by [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/pseuds/prettyvk). 



\- ¿Se ha ido, entonces?  
\- ¿Quién?  
\- ¿De verdad hace falta que conteste a eso?  
\- ¿Hace falta que conteste que sí, que se ha ido, cuando puedes verlo con tus propios ojos?  
\- No quiero decir fuera del piso. Ido del todo, caso cerrado. Por ahí donde sea que haga de dominatrix.  
\- No creo que vaya a encontrar fácil hacer negocios cuando su vida está bajo constante amenaza.  
\- ¿Significa eso que... ya no tiene protección? ¿El teléfono?  
\- Desbloqueado y en manos de Mycroft, sí.  
\- ¿Cuál era la contraseña?  
\- …  
\- ¿Sherlock? ¿Cuál era la contraseña?  
\- Nada importante.  
\- Pero lo descubriste.  
\- Por supuesto que lo descubrí.  
\- ¿Y ya estás aburrido? Normalmente resolver un puzzle como ese suele durarte unos cuantos días.  
\- ¿Quién dice que estoy aburrido?  
\- He vivido contigo el tiempo suficiente como para saber que algo no va bien.  
\- No estoy aburrido.  
\- De acuerdo. ¿Entonces qué te ocurre?  
\- ¿Por qué te importa?  
\- ¿Qué por qué me importa tu estado de ánimo? Vaya, esa sí que es difícil. Déjame pensar. ¿Por qué me va a preocupar lo más mínimo el estado de ánimo de un amigo? Mmm. Teniendo en cuenta, por supuesto, que la última vez que Irene Adler salió de su vida se quedó con el corazón absolutamente roto. Nop, ni idea de por qué me preocupa.  
\- ¿Con el corazón roto? ¿Yo? Desde luego que no me...  
\- ¿Entonces, qué? Si no fue así entonces, y no es así ahora, ¿qué te pasa, Sherlock?  
\- Estás celoso.  
\- Por supuesto que no estoy celoso. Tengo curiosidad. Sólo quiero saber si va a haber más de lo mismo. Días enteros sin hablar. O comer. O un violín triste en mitad de la noche.  
\- Estás celoso. Estuviste celoso todo el tiempo que estuvo en el piso. ¿Por qué?  
\- ¡No estoy celoso!  
\- Ella pensó lo mismo. Cuando la conociste, en Nochevieja. Dijo que estabas celoso.  
\- ¿Tanto tiempo estuviste escuchando?  
\- Siempre te pones a la defensiva cuando alguien insinúa que tú y yo... cuando insinúan que somos...  
\- ¿Más que amigos?  
\- Sí. ¿Por qué?  
\- ¿Por qué me pongo a la defensiva?  
\- Sí. ¿Es una perspectiva tan horrible? Estar conmigo, me refiero. Sé que no soy un ejemplo modélico de relaciones de ninguna clase, pero tú... ¿estás a gusto? ¿Siendo amigo mío?  
\- Me alegra, y estoy orgulloso de ser amigo tuyo, sí.  
\- ¿Pero más que amigo no?  
\- Sherlock, tú... ¿cómo ha llegado la conversación a esto? Te estaba preguntando cómo estabas. ¿Cómo es que estamos de repente hablando de esto?  
\- Molesto.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Que así es como me siento. Mi estado de ánimo. Lo que me estabas preguntando.  
\- De acuerdo. ¿Molesto porque se ha ido?  
\- Molesto por algo que dijo.  
\- …  
\- Dijo que Jim Moriarty me ha puesto un sobrenombre.  
\- …  
\- Aparentemente, me llama “el Virgen”.  
\- ¿Y eso es lo que te molesta? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque es verdad?  
\- ¿Por qué supones que es verdad?  
\- ¿Entonces estás molesto porque no es verdad?  
\- Porque no consigo comprender por qué puede tener importancia para nadie. Por qué alguien puede pensar que mi historial sexual puede tener algo que ver con quien soy.  
\- Eso es lo que hace la gente. De lo que chismorrean.  
\- La gente es idiota.  
\- Quizá lo hayas mencionado una vez o dos, sí.  
\- Piensas que es verdad.  
\- No tengo absolutamente ninguna opinión al respecto. Sólo...  
\- ¿Sólo qué?  
\- Que me he dado cuenta de la mirada asesina que le echas a Mycroft cuando te lanza el tema. Pero en fin, es Mycroft, y le miras así muy a menudo.  
\- Lo puse en un compromiso. Estaba intentando devolverme el favor. Tienes que admitir que con poca elegancia.  
\- Sí que sonó un poco por debajo de su nivel. Y con esto, me voy a la cama. Buenas noches.

* * *

\- Buenos días. ¿Té?  
\- Contesté a tu pregunta.  
\- ¿Mmm?  
\- Contesté a tu pregunta. ¿Vas a contestar tú a la mía?  
\- ¿Que era...?  
\- Que era si encuentras tan espantosa la perspectiva de flirtear conmigo.  
\- Esa... no es la palabra que usaría, no.  
\- ¿Qué palabra usarías?  
\- Sherlock...  
\- Eso es mi nombre. No un adjetivo.  
\- Y sin embargo en mi mente algunas cosas están categorizadas como absolutamente _Sherlock_. Como tener trozos de cuerpos en el frigorífico. Eso es muy Sherlock. ¿Y por qué vuelve a haber trozos de cuerpo en el frigorífico? ¿No habíamos hablado de eso?  
\- Estás desviando el tema.  
\- Pues sí.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Dímelo tú. Ya sabes por qué. Sabes siempre cada cosilla que tenga que ver conmigo, ¿no? Seguro que puedes averiguarlo por la forma en que sujeto la taza.  
\- No seas ridículo. Por el ángulo de tus hombros. Sé que estás evitando la conversación porque el tema te resulta incómodo. No sé lo que responderías si dejaras de desviar el tema.  
\- Estoy intentando recordar la última vez que te escuché decir “no sé”. La verdad es que no puedo...  
\- Estás evitándolo otra vez. No espantoso pero impensable, entonces.  
\- Impensable, sí. Vamos, que ni se me ocurre pensar cómo sería. ¿Y te gustaría saber por qué?  
\- …  
\- ¿No? Pues vale, te lo voy a decir igualmente. Cuando nos conocimos. Cuando me llevaste al restaurante de Angelo. ¿Eso lo recuerdas o lo has borrado? Te pregunté si tenías novia o novio. Y tus palabras exactas fueron “me considero casado con mi trabajo”. No tengo por costumbre pensar que la gente casada esté disponible. Y si no está disponible, ¿qué sentido tiene imaginarme con ella?  
\- ¿Eso significa que te lo imaginarías si retirase esa frase? ¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso? Según le has estado diciendo a un número alarmante de gente, no eres gay. A menos que estemos frente a un severo caso de negación. ¿Es así, John?  
\- Puedo decir con bastante seguridad que jamás he mirado a un hombre de esa manera. Hasta que te conocí. ¿Me hace eso gay?  
\- Puesto que te gusta la compañía de las mujeres, creo que el término sería “bisexual”.  
\- Incluso si me gusta la compañía de las mujeres y de exactamente un hombre? ¿Eso sigue siendo ser bisexual?  
\- No creo estar... cualificado para juzgar eso.  
\- Guau. Primero “no sé”, y ahora “no estoy cualificado”, todo en la misma conversación. Sí que te ha debido de alterar ese mote, ¿eh?  
\- ¿Mote? Ah. Eso. ¿A quién le importa lo que piense Moriarty? A mí no, desde luego.  
\- Y yo aquí pensando que la cosa iba de eso.  
\- Pues estás equivocado.  
\- Vale. ¿Y de qué va, entonces?  
\- …  
\- Vamos, Sherlock. Me has puesto bajo el microscopio y me has hecho admitir cosas que habría preferido mantener en secreto. No puedes simplemente...  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habrías preferido mantenerlas en secreto? Dado que me conciernen, podría pensarse que la persona ideal con la que compartir esas cosas soy yo.  
\- _Casado con tu trabajo._  
\- ¿Y si no lo estuviera?  
\- ¿No lo estás?  
\- Sí, claro que lo estoy. Pero eso no significa que no pueda engañar.  
\- Engañar. Tú.  
\- En las debidas circunstancias, sí.  
\- ¿Y cuáles son las debidas circunstancias?  
\- Tú. Obviamente.  
\- Para mí no hay nada obvio en esto.  
\- Estoy seguro de que te has dado cuenta de que yo...  
\- ¿Tú, qué? ¿Suspiraste por una mujer que creías muerta? ¿Guardaste su teléfono como un talismán? ¿Intentaste impresionarla de todas las formas que pudiste cuando volvió? Pues sí, me di cuenta.  
\- Así que estabas celoso.  
\- Pues claro que estaba celoso. No hagas como si fuera algo nuevo para ti.  
\- Antes lo negaste.  
\- ¿Te lo estás pasado bien con esto? ¿Dando por culo? Pues claro que sí. Todo es un juego para ti, ¿no, Sherlock? Todo es siempre un puto juego. Y no te importa una mierda que alguien sufra mientras ganes.  
\- John, yo...  
\- Tengo turno en la consulta. Intenta comer algo, ¿vale?

* * *

_Angelo. 19:00. Podría ser peligroso. SH_

* * *  
\- Bien, ¿y?  
\- ¿”Y”, qué?  
\- ¿Cuál es el caso?  
\- No hay caso.  
\- Dijiste que podría ser peligroso.  
\- Las cuestiones relacionadas con las emociones normalmente lo son.  
\- Las cuestiones... ¿Has pedido champán?  
\- Buena observación. ¿Ves algo más?  
\- Una vela. Pero estamos en Angelo. Siempre hay una vela.  
\- Desde luego.  
\- Llevas puesta la camisa sexy.  
\- ¿La qué?  
\- No finjas que no te has dado cuenta de cómo te queda esa camisa. Y lo que el color hace con tus ojos.  
\- Te gusta, entonces.  
\- Por eso la llamo tu camisa sexy.  
\- No lo sabía.  
\- Ya, bueno. Normalmente no voy anunciándole al mundo que me gusta mirar a mi amigo cuando se pone la camisa morada, ¿no?  
\- Berenjena.  
\- No, pollo a la parmesana, creo.  
\- No, la camisa. Que es más berenjena que morada. Yo también tomaré el pollo, Angelo.  
\- ¿Vas a comer de verdad?  
\- Órdenes del médico.  
\- ¿Y desde cuándo me escuchas?  
\- Siempre escucho, John. ¿Y tú?  
\- Creía que sí. Pero de repente me estoy preguntando si no me he perdido conversaciones enteras. Aunque claro, dada la costumbre que tienes de seguir hablando incluso cuando no estoy, es perfectamente posible.  
\- No me gusta. Cuando no estás. Es más fácil pretender que estás.  
\- ¿Sabes? Creo que podría ser una de las cosas más agradables que me has dicho nunca.  
\- No soy una persona agradable. No digo cosas agradables.  
\- Vivo contigo, Sherlock. No me estás contando nada que no sepa.  
\- Pero no te importa.  
\- ¿Que no seas una persona agradable? Sí, sí me importa. A veces. Cuando intencionadamente eres frío o cruel con alguien que no te ha hecho nada, sí que me importa. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo no se trata de eso, ¿verdad? Simplemente no te molestas en fingir. Lo que significa que no te molestas en mentir. Eso no me importa. No mucho, al menos.  
\- Yo... finjo todo el tiempo.  
\- Para los casos, desde luego. Para conseguir información de la gente. Eso no cuenta.  
\- …  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Siempre consigues sorprenderme. Es inquietante. Y fascinante.  
\- Y aseguras que no dices cosas agradables.  
\- Yo...  
\- Te estás sonrojando, Sherlock.  
\- Es que... no puedo...  
\- Y ahora estás tartamudeando.  
\- Y tú estás exponiendo lo evidente. Deja de burlarte de mí.  
\- No me estoy burlando de ti. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a verte nervioso. Especialmente por mi causa. Eso está bien. Es mejor que cuando pasó por esa mujer, por lo menos.  
\- No seas ridículo. Ella no me ponía nervioso.  
\- Sí. Sí que lo hizo, Sherlock. Te llegó al corazón. Yo estaba ahí, lo vi perfectamente. Observé, como dirías tú.  
\- No te he pedido que vengas aquí para hablar de ella. Estás desviando el tema otra vez. ¿Incómodo?  
\- Aterrado, más bien.  
\- ¿Tú? ¿Aterrado? ¿De qué?  
\- De lo que está pasando. De perder a mi mejor amigo. De echar a perder una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado.  
\- Oh.  
\- Sí.  
\- Crees que acabará mal.  
\- Creo que tienes un periodo de atención limitado. Creo que una vez que hayas descubierto todo lo que haya que saber sobre mí, te cansarás. Y creo que las cosas nunca volverían a ser las mismas si llegáramos ahí y tuviéramos que retroceder.  
\- Dijiste que no te permitías pensar en esas cosas.  
\- No solía hacerlo. Ha sido un día tranquilo en la consulta.  
\- Así que... en un día has decidido... ¿qué? ¿Que no valgo el esfuerzo?  
\- ¿Que no vales el...? Dios, Sherlock. Qué forma de darle la vuelta a lo que digo. Lo que estoy diciendo es que no quiero arriesgarme a perder lo que tenemos.  
\- ¿Y si te digo que no va a pasar? Que no vas a perder nada.  
\- No puedes prometerme eso. Nadie está en condiciones de hacer una promesa así. Estar en una relación lo cambia todo.  
\- Lo sé.  
\- ¿Ah, sí?  
\- Sí. Me di cuenta después de que vinieras a vivir conmigo.  
\- Eso no es estar en una relación, Sherlock.  
\- Me has visto en mis mejores y mis peores momentos. Cocinas para mí. Haces el té. Vas ordenando todo detrás de mí. Me ayudas en mi trabajo. Me cuidas. Te preocupas por mi salud. Me haces saber cuándo mis acciones no son aceptables. Nunca, ni una sola vez, me has llamado engendro. O sociópata. Ni nada por el estilo, en realidad.  
\- No insultarte no significa que estemos en una relación.  
\- ¿No? ¿Y qué falta, entonces? ¿El sexo? ¿El sexo lo haría oficial? Todo el mundo piensa que somos íntimos, a pesar de tus repetidas negaciones. Hasta tus novias lo pensaban.  
\- Te das cuenta de que ésta es la conversación más surrealista de la Historia, ¿verdad?  
\- Y tú no estás respondiendo a mi pregunta. Otra vez. Estás haciendo todo esto más difícil de lo que pensé que sería.  
\- ¿Todo esto? ¿Qué es “todo esto”? ¿Seducirme? ¿Llevarme a un restaurante a una cita de verdad? ¿Es eso lo que está pasando, Sherlock?  
\- ¿Está funcionando?  
\- Dime por qué. Por qué ahora. Si realmente crees que hemos estado en una relación todo este tiempo, ¿por qué ibas a querer cambiar las cosas ahora? ¿Es por eso de “el Virgen”? Tú mismo lo has dicho: ¿a quién le importa lo que piensen Moriarty o Irene Adler?  
\- La emoción es un defecto químico de los perdedores.  
\- Mira, esa es una cosa muy Sherlock. Mucho más que llamar “relación” a esto que tenemos.  
\- Eso fue lo que le dije a La Mujer cuando descubrí la contraseña. Estaba siendo cruel. A propósito.  
\- Claro, algo muy Sherlock por tu parte.  
\- ¿Y es muy Sherlock que haya identificado el mismo defecto en mí mismo y por una vez no me importe estar del lado de los perdedores?  
\- Eso... es desde luego una forma muy Sherlock de decir lo que creo que estás diciendo. Si es que lo que estás diciendo es...  
\- Lo es.  
\- De acuerdo. Vale. Bien. Quiero decir que yo también. También tengo ese defecto.  
\- Sé que sí.  
\- Eso dices, pero esta mañana no tenías ni idea de lo que pensaba.  
\- Eso fue esta mañana. He tenido todo el día para pensar sobre ello.  
\- Por supuesto. Te ha llevado un día entero diseccionar mis sentimientos.  
\- En realidad, cuatro horas.  
\- Mejor me lo pones.  
\- Y eso es por lo que digo que estás equivocado.  
\- ¿Sobre qué?  
\- Sobre que me vaya a cansar de ti. ¿Cómo podría cansarme de alguien que me sorprende continuamente?  
\- Acabas de decir que sólo te ha llevado cuatro horas...  
\- ¿Sólo? Nada de “sólo”. ¿Cuándo has visto que haya tardado más de cuatro segundos en “diseccionar” los sentimientos de alguien?  
\- Oh. Está bien. Pero eso todavía no explica por qué quieres que... que cambien las cosas entre nosotros.  
\- Creo que te haría feliz.  
\- ¿Crees que tener sexo contigo me haría feliz? Tú... sólo tú, Sherlock. Sólo tú puedes decir algo así sin que se te mueva un músculo de la cara.  
\- Y sólo tú puedes reírte cuando lo digo sin asomo de burla. Creo que también sería satisfactorio para mí.  
\- Sí, ¿eh?  
\- Tus novias no te tolerarían tanto tiempo si no fueras un amante dedicado.  
\- Novias, Sherlock. No tengo ni idea de qué hacer con un tío.  
\- No tienes ni idea. Pero has investigado sobre el tema, ¿no? ¿No es esa la razón de esos vídeos de tríos que buscas en internet? No eres capaz de ver directamente porno gay, así que tríos. Dos varones y una mujer, que a menudo acaba en una esquina, como si fuera un accesorio.  
\- Vale, punto uno: ¿puedes bajar la voz? Y dos: tienes que dejar de mirar el historial de mi navegador. Especialmente después de que lo haya borrado. No, Angelo, no quiero postre, gracias. Estaba todo buenísimo, como siempre. Buenas noches.

* * *

\- Estás enfadado.  
\- La palabra que buscas es avergonzado, Sherlock.  
\- ¿Por qué ibas a estarlo? Lo encuentro encantador.  
\- Lo encuentras encantador. Tú. Encantador. Encuentras mi hábito de ver porno encantador.  
\- Encuentro encantador, sorprendente y fascinante que alteres tus hábitos debido a una relación potencial en la que aseguras no permitirte pensar.  
\- Sólo tú, Sherlock. Sólo tú.  
\- ¿Sólo por mí?  
\- Eso también.  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Lo soy, por cierto. Si es que te importa.  
\- ¿Eres qué?  
\- Virgen.  
\- Oh.  
\- Así que estaríamos aprendiendo juntos.  
\- ¿Aprendiendo? ¿Es eso de lo que va esto para ti? ¿Otro experimento?  
\- Ya te dije de qué va. De perder.  
\- ¿Y de verdad quieres perder?  
\- ¿Contigo? ¿Contra ti? ¿En ti? Sí. Creo que estaría bien.  
\- Y yo creo que podemos hacer que esté mejor que bien.  
\- ¿Entonces quieres?  
\- Por Dios, sí.

**Author's Note:**

> En las frases tomadas literalmente de los capítulos de la serie ("God, yes", "Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side", etc.) he optado directamente por la traducción de la versión doblada al castellano.


End file.
